King's Game
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Hibiki's been feeling down, so Mika suggests that the group go out to Club Royal to get entertained by the workers, but when one of the worker's spikes the drinks... Atsuki/Hibiki/Ryo Sano/Kotoru with Atsuki/?


**King's Game**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lux Pain or Baka to Test To Shoukanjuu. I own Richie, Kotoru, Sano, Sue, Domino, Nozomi, Rinoa, Kouji, and the entire Club Royal.**

**Summary: Hibiki's been feeling down, so Mika suggests that the group go out to Club Royal to get entertained by the workers, but when one of the worker's spikes the drinks...**

**Pairing: Atsuki/Hibiki/Ryo, Sano/Kotoru and Atsuki/?**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship with some Drama**

**Warning: Unintentional OOC, swearing, underage drinking, suggestive themes (if you know what I mean) and shonen ai**

**If this can happen in Persona 4 then it can happen in Lux Pain. This might be a part of an Ace Attorney story I plan on writing...but I might not due to life. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Thursday, December 12, 2012, in Kisaragi Japan. Atsuki Saijo was heading toward Kisaragi High School. He was glad that FORT allowed him to stay in Kisaragi after the witch hunt. He was still an undercover agent of FORT but now, he was an ordinary high school student who was waking up everyday to go to school.

In reality, he wasn't use to waking up early to go to class. He was use to be assigned a mission in the middle of the night, but nowadays, there hasn't been any problems with Silent.

"Saijooooooo!"

At Kisaragi High School, he had many friends now. Friends his age that he could relate to. Friends that wouldn't leave him.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for class!"

That was Rui Yamase calling out to him. The dark skinned girl was one of his friends that also had powers like him. While he could read people's mind in order to find Silent, with a simple touch, she could see the future or past of someone. Her powers make her 100 percent accurate in her readings and it's been her job to lead people who come to Company F in the right path.

Atsuki frowned when he realized that they were going to be late for Kouji Kanazawa's history class. He rushed past her which only pissed her off. She cursed at him as they both rushed to class.

* * *

Fortunately, the teacher wasn't there when the bell rang. The two psychics sat in their assigned seat. Rui in the front and Atsuki in the back next to his sleeping classmate Akira Mido. The green haired material artist was Atsuki's best friend. Akira truly understood how he felt especially during his first month here in Kisaragi.

"Hey you're late." Mika Nozaki teased her friend when Rui sat down.

"Oh be quiet. I was waiting for Saijo since no one else was going to. And then he leaves me alone-"

"You were wasting time." Atsuki told her from across the room.

"That's the best thing to do." Shinji Naruse added.

Rui glared at the hacker who was busy on his laptop trading stocks.

"I wonder where Kanazawa-sensei is..." Yayoi Kamishiro mumbled.

Kouji was the music teacher here at Kisaragi High School. When Reiji Takano, the previous history teacher committed suicide (against his will), Kouji decided to teach both history and music. While the load will make his life more stressful, he was just as good at teaching the subject as Takano. The lavender haired teacher clearly stated that he couldn't replace Takano, but he can continue where he left off and try to finish their final year here with a bang.

Atsuki glanced over at another one of his friends Ryo Unami. The blue haired bookworm seemed to be staring at the empty seat in front of him. That seat belonged to Hibiki Kiryu. No matter how much Atsuki didn't want to admit it, Hibiki was another one of his close friends. The cyan haired teen had been out of school for almost an entire week now. His caretaker Honoka Hino wouldn't tell them explicitly where he was or what he was doing. That only caused Ryo to worry greatly because the times he visited their apartment, he wasn't home.

"Dammit, I'm not cut for this yelling..."

The class heard their new history teacher as he walked into the classroom exhausted. He yawned as he made it to the front of the classroom. He got out his book and looked at it before he closed it. "Fuck taking attendance. Just tell me who isn't here today."

"Umm..." The girl that sat next to Hibiki raised her hand. "Kiryu-kun isn't here today."

The music teacher groaned when she stated that. "Dammit Honoka. Let your student go to school. Is that all?"

When no one responded he threw the attendance Atsuki's way. It hit the student in front of him who was also sleeping.

"What the-"

"Make yourself Akihisa and go take the attendance down."

The class laughed as the student slowly got up and left the room. Atsuki could only feel sorry for him.

"All right! Get out your books! We're continuing where we left off!"

* * *

Atsuki noticed that Ryo had a hard time focusing during class. When history was over, most of the students rushed off to their next class. His friends decided to stay behind as they too noticed that Ryo was acting abnormal.

"Hey Ryo, you okay?" Another one of Atsuki's friends Richie Alberd asked.

He nodded his head.

"Is it about Echo?" She continued.

"..."

"I'm sure that idiot is fine." Shinji ensured him. "He's probably skipping to watch that Code Geass marathon."

"I can only hope..." Ryo murmured as he headed toward his next class.

The group looked at each other with concern. They had to make sure Ryo would be okay.

* * *

During lunch, the group decided to cheer Ryo up. Atsuki however felt the need to go to the nurse's office again and ask her about Hibiki. He stopped when he reached the door.

"Honoka, you can't keep Kiryu at home." He heard Kouji speak. "He may live with you but that doesn't give you any right to prevent him from going to school."

"Who asked for your opinion?"

"It wasn't an opinion. It was a given fact. His classmates have noticed his absents and his friends are worried sick. You won't give any info on what's going on but I'll tell you this now. You can't drag him into your family problems."

Atsuki could feel a red shinen emitting from the nurse even though the door was closed.

"You don't understand anything!"

"I don't and I don't plan to, but rules are rules and you'll going to have to bring him to school tomorrow. Don't want the law to get involved."

Atsuki realized it would be a terrible idea to interrupt them, so he turned to leave. He heard more screaming from Honoka which lead to the door flinging open and Kouji thrown out.

"You damn bitch!" Kouji cursed as he stomped the other way.

Atsuki sweatdropped. And these teachers were supposed to be the ones they looked up to?

* * *

After a few more classes, school finally ended. The group got together after school to discuss what they were going to do about Hibiki. Atsuki hurried up and explained the situation from Kouji and Honoka.

"So something is going on with the Hino's?" Rui asked.

"All I heard was that their was something going on with Honoka's family." Atsuki explained. "Kanazawa-sensei said that she was keeping Kiryu inside because of it..."

"As if being isolated isn't bad enough..." Richie verbalized. "He must be stressed."

"If he's watching Code Geass, I doubt it." Shinji stated.

"And what if he isn't watching that anime?"

Shinji had no response to that.

"You know," Ryo began. "I asked Kotoru what was going on the other day...and she wouldn't say anything..."

"Figures." The girls said at the same time.

"I think Kiryu needs a break." Mika began. "We should all visit him today and you know...do something fun."

Akira wasn't liking where this was going. "Where would you like to go?"

"To Club Royal of course!"

There was a long pause. Club Royal was a rave of some sort. It was owned by their upper classmen Sora Hihara's father Kaze Hihara. The rich man built it for people to forget their sorrows on the bottom floor by dancing, drinking, gambling and eating while on the top floor was the karaoke room amongst other things. While it was a great place to hang out, mixed messages get sent out to adults and they try their very best to keep their kids from going there.

"Mika, we're underage." Akira had to remind her.

"So?"

"So we aren't allowed in the drinking area."

"But we're friends with Sora-sempai and Sano-chan." Mika explained. "We'll be fine if we mention that!"

The problem with what she said is that it's true. Any friends of Sora is a friend of the club. Too bad Sora had a lot of friends...

"So, whose going to get Kiryu out of that apartment of his?" Shinji asked. "It's not going to be me."

The group turned to Atsuki who just sighed. "How come it isn't Ryo that you guys are turning to?"

"Kotoru hates me." Ryo said simply. "She likes you to a certain extent."

"Gee...I'm honored."

"All right! Get him out of his apartment and meet us at 11:00 at Club Royal sharp!"

Yayoi turned to her. "But what about school?"

"What about it? If push comes to shove, we're all skipping!"

Atsuki groaned. If they all skipped, Aoi Matsumura was going to yell at them. He didn't have a saying in this of course.

* * *

The silver haired teen went toward area five at around 10:30 PM. He had other things to do which included looking for Silent infectees as a few of them were threatening to emerge from the usual suspects.

He made it up the stairs and tried knocking on the door. This time, if their were people arguing on the other side, he wouldn't run away.

Thankfully Hibiki answered the door. Atsuki could instantly tell that the math whiz hasn't gotten enough sleep for the past week by just examining his droopy eyes. They widened when they saw the telepath though.

"A-Atsuki-chan?"

"Hey."

It was rather awkward. Even after two whole months, Atsuki still wasn't used to speaking to Hibiki. Probably because he gave off the stalker vibe or maybe it was because Hibiki's psychic powers were in a dormant state and if it were to be unleashed again, it would be very hard to save Hibiki from himself.

"Why weren't you at school this whole week?"

Hibiki chuckled to himself as he walked outside and closed the door behind him. "I've been catching up on my sleep..."

"That's a really bad lie..."

"I know...I can't put anything past you."

Hibiki wasn't himself and anyone could tell by just speaking to him.

"Are you aware with what's going on with Honoka and sis?"

"I'm only aware that their are family problems and you're dragged into it."

Hibiki nodded his head. "I think you know that sis doesn't get along well with her parents."

Atsuki nodded his head.

"She got into another fight with her mother. It was about Sano..."

The silver haired teen put on his listening face. It was a habit more than anything but at least he was listening.

"Sano has been acting weird recently. Kotoru noticed this and tried to take things into her own hand. When she asked him what was wrong...his personality went 180 degrees. It took a while for Sano to calm down but the damage was done. Her mother doesn't want Kotoru to be with Sano and all hell broke lose. Honoka is really stressed about the situation. She's not helping of course because she thinks the same way as her mother."

"Then why are you-"

"Sano is...suffering..." Hibiki interrupted. "He's not ready yet to let anyone on his dark secret but Kotoru is persisting. Honoka cannot understand it, so I'm trying to cheer sis up...but I'm not getting any good results."

"Kiryu..."

"Even if Kotoru and Sano were dating for a while, I still don't know much about him. He hides behind that smile. Rosaline doesn't talk much about it and Sano's other friend is in America apparently and from what I'm aware of, he's completely unaware of Sano's mental condition."

A blue shinen emerged from the other telepath. Atsuki frowned realizing that Hibiki wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, but...

"Kiryu, let's go."

Hibiki seemed confused. "Hmm?"

"Mika wants the group to meet up somewhere. I was instructed to take you there."

"Wha-"

Being rough wasn't in Atsuki's nature but he ended up taking Hibiki by the wrist and dragging him down the stairs.

"W-Wait! I got to-"

"You're stressed Kiryu and everyone is worried about you. This is for your own good."

Atsuki could feel the blue shinen becoming pink. He was getting that when he was around Hibiki recently.

"Don't worry. This problem will be solved." Atsuki reassured him.

As the two rushed off into the night, Atsuki didn't hear Hibiki mumbling a low thanks to him.

* * *

Once the two were greeted by the bouncer of Club Royal, Domino Satsuki, they were instantly let in. At the counter of the Club was Kyosuke's older sister Nozomi Kagami. Once her brother was killed two months ago, she decided to stay in Kisaragi and help out Shunichi anyway she could.

"You already have a table reserved." She told them. "Enjoy your night."

Atsuki noticed that Club Royal was Christmas themed this month. Obviously it was because Christmas was coming up. All of the people that worked in Club Royal were wearing Santa Outfits. Some were more revealing then others.

As the two proceeded down the stairs of the club, Atsuki noticed that there was a game that was hanged in front of the door.

The rules were simple. Figure out the symbol of the Christmas item this year. The letter or hint would be on the body part of a member's body. Some were in inappropriate places on the body and those areas tend to give the better hints. 4:00 AM was the deadline but anyone who figures it out sooner will get a prize. That prize...was a night with any member.

"How inappropriate..." Atsuki mumbled as he opened the door to the club.

"The game sounds interesting." Hibiki giggled.

"HEY! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

They could hear Mika from a distance. The group was sitting near the table close to the bar. How convenient for them...

"We got the drinks!" Rui added.

"This is going to be hell..." Atsuki muttered.

* * *

The group attracted a lot of attention once the two telepaths arrived. Mika would not shut up and Akira was not helping. The boys sat on one side of the huge table they arranged for and the girls on the other side.

Sano was working today, so he ended up serving them the drinks. He was the only one who wore a Steel Samurai outfit unlike the other Santa outfits.

"Uh Sano, you're not matching the theme." Ryo told him.

Sano grinned as he put his mask back on. "I like the Steel Samurai!"

"I'm sure you do..." Shinji groaned.

"Enjoy your drinks!"

It was soda. Mika instantly took one and gulped the whole thing down. Yayoi took the one when Rui took hers and took a sip...

"ALL RIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO PARTY LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!" Mika declared.

The group sweatdropped. Sano spiked her drink.

"YEAH! PARTY!"

Yayoi was drunk too...from one sip.

"I seriously...hate Sano now..." Ryo muttered. "Everyone, don't drink your soda! They're all-"

Shinji, Hibiki and Richie were already drinking their share. Shinji seemed immune to the drink and Richie complained on how her drink was completely normal. Hibiki on the other hand...

"LET'S PLAY THE KING'S GAME!"

Ryo stood up as he searched the area for the redhead that served their drinks.

"Ryo, give it up." Akira told the blue haired teen. "We should have see this coming."

The bookworm sat back down cursing under his breathe. Sano's friend Sue came to their table and already had the chopsticks.

"Can I join?" She questioned in a flirty tone.

"No! We're fine!" Yayoi shouted.

Sue rolled her eyes as she went back to talking to the table that was staring at them. Atsuki thought he seem those people before...

"So, is anyone going to explain how to play the King's Game?" Shinji questioned.

"NO! YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF...your..."

"You know, I think I like drunk Mika." Richie said with a laugh.

"Someone shoot me now..." Ryo continued to complain.

Atsuki felt like the only sane man here again. The chopsticks already had numbers one through eight as well as the red stick.

"So, who is the King?" Hibiki asked.

Ryo let out an exasperated sigh. "It's me..."

Atsuki turned to the bookworm with the "Get me out of here look." Ryo understood and decided to take it up a notch. "The number I call out will be the one that will go upstairs with me."

Mika and Yayoi instantly cheered. Hibiki giggled as the only beer bottle on the ashtray was poured into his cup.

"Please let it be Saijo that I can get out with..." Ryo prayed. "Number 7!"

Hibiki instantly stood up and cheered. "Yay! I'm getting taken home!"

Ryo turned to Atsuki. "I mean number 3..."

Rui shook her head. "You can't take it back Ryo..."

"Dammit...I'm stuck with a drunk..."

Hibiki continued to laugh as he clung onto Ryo. The bookworm blushed as he felt the other's head nudging up against him.

"Take me home...hehehehehe..."

"Saijo...HELP!"

Hibiki ended up dragging Ryo upstairs. Everyone could only laugh as Ryo begged for mercy all the way up the stairs.

"He's out of the game!" Mika cheered. "Next!"

Akira turned to the silver haired teen and whispered. "Do you think Ryo will be okay?"

The sane telepath shrugged his shoulders. "We can only pray that he doesn't get raped."

It was then did Atsuki notice that the music changed in the club. It was no longer Christmas theme. Dance and trance music is the thing now.

The group drew again and this time, Atsuki was the king. He just needed to get either Akira or Rui out of their to prevent the torture of what was yet to come.

"No, no one can go home now!" Mika shrieked. "You got to kiss someone!"

There was a long pause.

"How about hugging him?" Yayoi suggested.

Atsuki didn't like where this was going.

"You know what's better? Someone stripping in front of him!"

Mika was deliberately making the next one sexual.

"Or better yet, he should carry someone bridal style to the bedrooms upstairs."

Yayoi wasn't helping.

"How about someone confess their love to Atsuki?"

"Don't call me by my..."

Atsuki was interrupted.

"And someone could get fucked by Atsuki right now."

That did it. Atsuki crossed out the last idea. Yayoi replaced the idea with someone singing a terrible tune which the silver haired teen thought would be better.

"Saijo, I will seriously kill you if you call my number." Rui murmured in a threatening tone.

"I better not be the one stripping..." Shinji said as he turned away embarrassed.

"Bridal style..." Akira mumbled as he blushed at the idea.

This was how it would go.

**Number 1 would make out with him.**

**Number 2 would hug him.**

**Number 3 would strip for him.**

**Number 4 would be carried bridal style.**

**Number 5 would confess their feelings for either him or someone else.**

**Number 6 would sing an embarrassing song.**

Atsuki put this in retrospect. Now, number six would be the least humiliating out of the six. The rest of them would be embarrassing for him and the other person that has those numbers. Of course, if he got Mika's or Yayoi's number then they wouldn't remember. In his mind though, he really wanted to see someone get down stripping. He wasn't a pervert. He just wanted to see if anyone would actually do it despite everything being absolute.

"Number three strips." Atsuki said in a rather evil tone.

The girls squealed at the request. It was obvious that none of them got it. Shinji let out a huge sigh of relief as Atsuki felt his shoulder being punched...hard.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Atsuki couldn't help but grin. Perfect.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?"

"The king's orders are..."

"ABSOLUTE!" Yayoi cheered. "Strip! Strip!"

"All the way!"

Rui's eyes widened. "W-What? All the way?"

"ALL THE WAY? Even the boxers!"

"No way..."

"We're waiting Akira." Richie teased.

"Saijo...I'm going to kill you..." Akira stated but even though he said that, his shinen turned pink.

Atsuki was enjoying seeing Akira fidget. He knew if Akira was the king, he would do the same thing to him. Akira took off his jacket and slowly started to take off his shirt. The girls were already cheering when they saw his chest.

"This is ridiculous..." Shinji couldn't help but stutter. He wasn't going to look because he wasn't gay.

The sad thing was that the waitresses stopped what they were doing and watched the king games.

Akira couldn't even look Atsuki straight in the eyes. Once his shirt was in the other's hands. He started to unbutton his pants.

"This is illegal..." Akira mentioned. His voice was unheard by the fangirls.

"W00t!" Mika exclaimed. She was speaking internet language now.

Once his pants were on the ground, their was even more cheering and picture taking. No one was stopping this and Atsuki knew this well.

"Saijo...I think this is enough." Akira said in a whisper.

"GO ALL THE WAY!" Mika continued to scream.

Akira removed his shoes and socks but he wouldn't remove his boxers.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" The girls started chanting.

This was sexual harassment taken up to eleven. The silver haired teen felt like he'd seen enough.

"Akira, if you go upstairs with me, then you can avoid taking the last garment off."

"Fuck this!" Akira yelled at Atsuki's bargain as he slowly started to take his boxers off.

This was going way too far now.

"All right! Everyone stop!"

The bouncer was there now and the party was over. Akira sighed in relief as he hid behind Saijo. He turned to the drunk girls and then to Sue who was cheering with them. "Rosaline, you encouraged this?"

"Righto!"

Domino groaned. "No more king's game for a while."

The girls booed when he said that. Domino didn't care as he dragged Rosaline upstairs.

"You got lucky." Atsuki said with a laugh.

Akira glared at the silver haired teen. "You...bastard..."

* * *

And the next day was history. Mika, Yayoi and Hibiki could not remember what happened last night but what they did know, their head was spinning.

"I'm never drinking again..." Hibiki mumbled to himself.

The group felt rather awkward when they got back to school. Ryo would blush whenever he looked at Ryo. Shinji did the usual on his computer. Akira was eyeing daggers at Atsuki and the girls that didn't have a hangover were still giggling about the incident.

Atsuki could only laugh evilly to himself. He felt accomplished for the first time since being here in Kisaragi.

* * *

**Me: Done with 4069 words. **

**Yohko: Where would this fit into an Ace Attorney story?**

**Me: You ask that last, but this is only in Atsuki's POV since what I planned for the Ace Attorney story was to focus on Apollo Justice. Murder would be in Kisaragi and I already hinted who would be the victim in this story. I don't mean the murdered victim. Like Adrian who was the true victim of case 2-4, one of the characters is the true victims of this case. **

**Anyway, noticed all the references? I made an obvious Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu reference of Akihisa Yoshi. The King's Game idea was from Persona 4 with more perverted stuff.**

**I made Atsuki a little pervy because I wanted to show that he kind of crawled out of his shell. Poor Akira. I was this close to making Shinji the victim but if Sora ain't there then there would be no point. **

**What happened to Ryo? Use your imagination. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated and I'll go back to playing Phoenix Wright Trial and Tribulations on the Wii. Ja ne!**


End file.
